¿Vaya vaya Malfoy, qué tenemos aquí?
by manurocha7
Summary: ¿Perdió la memoria? ¿Miente? ¿Qué le ha sucedido a Malfoy? ¿Es amigo de los muggles? Dramione.
1. Chapter 1

_Bueno, antes que nada quiero disculparme por los años de ausencia (creo que fueron años) intentaré no abandonar más está historia y terminarla de una buena forma. El cambio de cuenta de debe aún pequeño problema técnico, quizás, quienes seguían esta historia vean un leve cambio en su contenido, mi compu falleció hace poco, y fue remplazado (SIIIIIIIII POR FIN!) En parte por su enfermedad fue que dejé el fic a un lado, no saben lo mamón que era escribir una letra y que se trabara espectacularmente._

 _Bueno, no siendo más, (por ahora) espero me disculpen (si, de nuevo, estoy muy apenada)_

 _Empecemos esto, 3…2...1..._

 _Nada de lo que está aquí me pertenece, los personajes y el mundo pertenecen a la maravillosa J.K Rowling. La historia es mía, y surgió cuando estaba esperando un bus, espero que les agrade :) creo que será un poco largo. (_ _ya ven que si fue largo…)_

 _Me dicen si es de su agrado :) (No me odien, por favor)_

 _ **Capítulo 1**_

Lo vio en la estación del bus, llevaba una camisa sin mangas, en las que se veían pequeñas manchas en la parte delantera de la camisa. Parpadeó, ¿Era él? Imposible. Draco Malfoy nunca, en su sano juicio, estaría en esas fachas: camisa blanca sin mangas. La camisa, en la parte del pecho, estaba salpicada de lo que parecía…. ¿Barro? La ausencia de mangas, dejaba a la vista sus delgados pero tonificados brazos blancos; su alta figura se encorvaba pajo el peso de una lona blanca un tanto sucia que llevaba en la espalda, como si fuese papa Noel, la sostenía con la mano izquierda, sus músculos tensaban la tela de la camisa en su espalda, Hermione suspiró. _Vaya._ Las manos, aunque un tanto sucias, se veían... ¿ _apetecibles_ sería una palabra adecuada? Él iba con la cabeza erguida mirando siempre al frente, su pelo platino un tanto desordenado y mucho más largo que la última vez que se habían visto, caía por sus ojos... Esos ojos...ese gris antaño congelado, ahora tan líquido, casi cálido, se veía... ¿Era acaso una sonrisa la que comenzaba a formarse en su rostro? Draco Malfoy sonreía, ni en sus sueños más bizarros pensó que vería eso...qué guapo se veía…sacudió la cabeza para alejar ese intrusivo pensamiento.

El siguió su camino, lejos de ella, y sus pies enfundados en unas enormes botas un tanto sucias se perdieron entre las piernas de la muchedumbre que bajaba del bus.

Fue entonces consciente de su respiración, respiraba rápidamente, _oh que Merlín la ayudara_ , vaya idea más tonta se había sembrado en su cabeza: Quería encontrar a Malfoy. La curiosidad le picaba. ¿Qué diablos le había pasado a Malfoy después de la guerra para terminar como un sucio intento de papa Noel? Y lo más raro aun: ¿Qué le había pasado a la rastrera, venenosa y desagradable serpiente, que sonreía con tanta naturalidad? ¿En dónde habían quedado las ropas elegantes? ¿La mirada de odio? ¡Que Merlín la iluminara! ¿Qué diablos estaba haciendo, el sangre limpia, soy perfecto Malfoy en una estación de bus muggle?

Hermione se separó de la final que esperaba para abordar el bus, intentó seguirlo, ver donde estaba, pero a esa hora, seis de la tarde, era fácil perder de vista a una persona. Salió de la estación atestada de gente y enfiló hacia un callejón oscuro, si, ahí estaba bien, nadie la vería. Giró sobre sí misma y desapreció.

En cuanto se encontró en su casa, se preparó un té cargado, la imagen de Malfoy no la dejaba tranquila.

Hacía años absolutamente nadie, en el mundo mágico, sabía algo del platino.


	2. Chapter 2

_Los personajes no me pertenecen al igual que el mundo que pertenecen a la magnífica J.K Rowling. Lo que decidí hacer con los personajes si hace parte de mi imaginación. Espero que les guste._

Capitulo dos

Recordaba haberlo visto en la estación...ese fue el primer pensamiento que tuvo al despertar. ¿Qué diablos le estaba pasando? Ni que extrañara mucho al hurón para despertar pensando en él. Es más, hacía años no pensaba en el blondo

–¡Vamos Hermione!–no debía llegar tarde al ministerio.  
Se estiro plácidamente bajo las cobijas tibias, levanto la pesada pero suave cobija que tenía encima y se sentó. Vivía sola hacía mucho tiempo ya. La guerra había hecho estragos en su vida. Habían ganado sí... ¿Pero cuántos muertos habían tenido que pagar en el proceso? Recordó las ruinas de su amado castillo, el Gran comedor era un pandemónium, la sangre derramada manchaba trozos de piedra, los sollozos llenaba los rincones del castillo.

Recordó haberse preguntado si Hogwarts volvería en algún momento en ser lo que había sido antes. Si sus paredes volverían a albergar la alegría, las voces risueñas, los amores en los patios y en las aulas vacías; recordó haberse preguntado si el castillo volvería a sonreír. Recordó el miedo que le generaba mirar entre los fantasmas y descubrir, quizás, entre ellos, a algún amigo, algún compañero con el que hubiera compartido clase.

Se arropó con las cobijas tratando de protegerse de sus fantasmas. A su memoria llegó, mientras sus manos se abrazaban, aquel rostro culpable. Aquel rostro desesperado. Culpable, había pensado con ira; su rostro aristocrático estaba demarcado, tiznado, lleno de pequeños cortes, su lujoso traje negro estaba arrugado, chamuscado y rasgado; sus ojos miraban aterrados la hecatombe a su alrededor, sus pupilas negras como el carbón, saltaban de un cuerpo a otro sin cesar, sus ojos parecían haber dejado su antigua máscara de frialdad y brillaba grises, como si el hielo se estuviese derritiendo, brillaban como lo hace el agua en el rio, como las piedras preciosas en la oscuridad de la cueva.

Por un instante, mientras ella lo observaba él dirigió su mirada hacia ella y sus miradas, chocolate y hielo se encontraron, los labios de él se abrieron y se cerraron. Su cabeza señaló los cuerpos y luego a ella. Parecía un niño que necesitaba que le dijeran que nada de lo que había pasado había sido su culpa, un niño perdido. Después de ese encuentro en el que él había desaparecido en los destruidos terrenos del colegio, no se habían vuelto a ver.

Se puso en pie, se estiró, le picaba la curiosidad.

Caminó por el alfombrado piso, que buena idea que había tenido al poner esa mullida alfombra que era suave, de color carmín, Harry siempre se quitaba los zapatos cuando la visitaba y caminaba descalzo en la alfombra mientras en las manos llevaba una taza de té y hablaba sin cesar. Alguna vez la había sugerido que le prestara su apartamento, ella no había entendido para qué, si su apartamento era pequeño en comparación con el de Harry, que era una casa de dos plantas en la que vivía hacía un año con Ginny. Y entonces cuando el nombre de Ginny había aparecido en la conversación con el moreno, todas las piezas habían caído en su sitio: Harry más alfombra más Ginny eran sinónimos de... sonrió al recodar la cara que había puesto su amigo. Cualquier posible mención de la palabra _sexo_ hacía que moreno adquiriera un fuerte color rojo en la cara y su voz comenzaba a temblar mientras trataba de desmentir lo que su amiga insinuaba.

Caminó hacia la pequeña cocina con una sonrisa en el rostro. No tenía muchos implementos en el lugar, un par de ollas, cucharas, tenedores, un escurridor de platos azul, dos hornillas para cocinar unos cuantos platos. Había decidido vivir al puro estilo muggle, trabajaba en el Ministerio de Magia en el departamento de leyes mágicas, ese era su único contacto con la magia. El Londres muggle no había cambiado mucho, la guerra los había tocado y había dejado tantos o más muertos como en el mundo mágico, pero fuera como fuere los muggles jamás sabrían que fueron atacados por su sangre, jamás sabrían que habían sido torturados y asesinados por no ser magos y brujas, todo lo podían atribuir a fugas de gas, a accidentes, a errores minúsculos, errores humanos. No sabrían jamás la magnitud de una guerra que había dejado tantos muertos; que habían mostrado el peor lado de la magia, los magos no podían olvidar la maldad, la crueldad de los asesinatos. Los muggles sí.

Se preparó un café y calentó unas tostadas, les pasó mantequilla por encima y las mordisqueo. De nuevo ese pensamiento ¿Qué le había pasado a Malfoy? Lo había visto tan diferente…. Tal vez si preguntaba en el ministerio alguien le daría razones del hurón. Sólo era curiosidad, sólo eso, estaba segura, lo que la movía a preguntar por él.


	3. Chapter 3

_Ninguno de los personajes me pertenece, e mundo es de a fenomenal J.K Rowling, o que decidí hacer con los personajes es mío._

 _Gracias a_ _ **Irene Grarza, caronte y saylor mercuri o neptune**_ _por sus comentarios. Espero que sea de su agrado!_

Estaba cavilando sobre aquella serpiente mirando hacia la ventana y mascando las tostadas, salió de la pequeña cocina y se encamino a la ventana ancha que había en la sala, esa ventana había sido la razón que la había llevado a vivir en ese pequeño espacio, la ventana tocaba casi el piso y era de casi tres metros de hacho y aunque vivía en un segundo piso, la vista era realmente preciosa en verano, abrió la ventana y asomó la cabeza, vivía en el segundo piso de una pequeña casa color miel, sus rizos un tanto despeinados bailaron con la brisa helada, casi era noviembre, las nubes se condensaban en el cielo, grises y frías. Suspiró y su aliento cálido salió de sus labios en forma de neblina uniéndose al ambiente. Recordaba las madrugadas en Hogwarts, semejantes a aquella: frías y grises

Vaya que había amanecido nostálgica. El castillo asomaba constantemente en sus pensamientos esa mañana. ¿Cómo estarían las cosas ahora? Tres años después de la guerra….las cosas debían estar diferentes…

Algo llamó su atención, alguien que caminaba en la acera, clavó su mirada en esa figura:

Pelo rubio que bailaba con la brisa, caminaba como su no tuviese afán, manos a los costados, camisilla negra que se pegaba a su torso musculoso ¿Es que no tenía frío? ¿Eso que colgaba de su cuello eran un par de delgados audífonos bancos? Sus brazos eran largos y blancos, un poco bronceados en los hombros, zapatillas blancas, bermuda caqui hasta las rodillas, piernas largas, torneadas.

Trago saliva, de repente estaba haciendo mucho calor. La figura siguió caminando y ella, sin poder controlarlo gritó:

– ¿Malfoy?

La figura se detuvo y miro hacia atrás, movió la cabeza tratando de buscar quien lo había llamado. No miro hacia arriba, no la vio, siguió caminando.

Ella tomo aire, si ya había gritado una vez… ¿Qué más daba volverlo a hacer?

-¡Malfoy! ¡Arriba!

Él se detuvo de nuevo y dio la vuelta, alzo su cabeza y clavó sus mirada en ella. Frunció sus perfectas cejas. Alzo una mano, sus dedos largos se movieron en un saludo, el ceño no se iba de su expresión. Pero lo que vino a continuación, no se lo esperaba, nunca, jamás en su vida, había imaginado, siquiera idealizado, que Draco Malfoy le sonriera de esa manera. Los labios, delgados se curvaron, revelando sus blancos dientes, sus cejas se alzaron completando la escena guiñándole un ojo, un hermoso ojo gris plata.

Sintió como su mandíbula se desencajaba.

Repasó la situación:

Draco Malfoy, en bermudas, camisilla negra, zapatillas, pelo desgomando, al viento, le sonreía y…. ¿le guillaba un ojo?

¿Acaso el mundo se había vuelto loco? ¿Quizá iban a llover elefantes rosas y como añadidura, quizá ella iba a empezar a amar volar en escoba?

– ¿Te deje sin habla preciosa? –Su voz, ronca con un dejo de gracia le erizo la piel

 _¿Preciosa? ¡Por los calzoncillos bombachos de Merlín!_

Su mente quedó en blanco.

– ¿Me llamaste sólo para quedarte mirándome con la boca abierta? Sé que soy irresistible, pero….en realidad prefiero a las mujeres que ponen su boca en…-se relamió los labios.

-¡Ya cállate! – Su rostro estaba hirviendo. Maldita serpiente, ¿Qué diablos le pasaba? Cerró la ventaba de golpe con el corazón palpitándole rápidamente. Por precaución cerró también las cortinas.

Se sentó en la cama deshecha.

Un _toc-toc le puso los pelos de punta._

 _¡Oh Merlín!_

 _¡Basta!_ Pensó, no podía permitir que una situación así la descontrolara. Respiro profundo, se dirigió al baño y lavó su cara, el agua helada le despejo la mente, y entonces su mente racional apareció:

¿Por qué Malfoy hablaba normalmente con ella? ¿Por qué le coqueteaba?

 _Toc-toc_

Salió del baño, cogió una bata roja de seda que tenía colgada de un perchero de madera negra. Algo no estaba bien…o Malfoy había cambiado mucho o simplemente el mundo se había vuelto loco de la noche a la mañana.

Salió del baño, caminó hasta la sala y puso la mano temblorosa sobre el pomo de la puerta

 _Toc-toc_

Abrió. Un muchacho alto, delgado, con pelo azabache desordenado que le caía sobre los ojos de un color esmeralda, cuya cara angulosa era adornada por unos anteojos redondos y su piel pálida, tenía la punta de la nariz rosada a causa del frío le sonrió cuando la puerta terminó de abrir.

Dejó Salir el aire que no había sido consciente que había mantenido. Era como si hubiese estado aguantando la respiración.

–Parece como si hubieras visto a un fantasma Hermione.

–Peor aún Harry. –dijo mientras abría la puerta por completo y dejaba pasar a morocho.

Harry vestía una gabardina gris que le llegaba hasta las rodillas, se desprendió de la prenda y la dejó en el perchero.

–Pensé que ya habrías salido hacia el Ministerio Mione –Dijo sentándose sobre el mullido puff azul claro que había en el centro de la pequeña sala.

Ella se sentó en frente a él, sobre un puff de color rojo.

-¿Me creerías si te digo que hace diez minutos vi a Malfoy caminar en el andén enfrente de esta casa? ¿De casualidad no lo viste en la acera de enfrente cuando venías para acá?

Los ojos del muchacho se abrieron incrédulos y río hasta que la castaña no se unió a él y entonces se percató de que su amiga hablaba en serio.

– ¿De verdad viste a Mafoy? Pero si el…

–Lleva desaparecido desde que a guerra terminó, lo sé. Pero podría jurarte que era él.

 _¿Qué tal? Había prometido una gran revelación y una ida al ministerio pero creo que lo dejaré para luego, Harry quiso aparecer así que..._

 _Próximamente... (De verdad, próximamente)_


	4. Chapter 4

_No soy dueña de los personajes que le pertenecen a la brillante mente de J.K Rowling, lo que decidí hacer con los personajes es enteramente sacado de esta mentecita._

 _Gracias a todas las personas que han leído esto y espero que disfruten! (espero que puedan seguir la historia con esta nueva cuenta )_

Capítulo 4

Había pasado una semana desde que Harry la había visitado en su pequeño apartamento, lo que había seguido después de que ella le dijese que había visto a Draco Malfoy había sido muy breve. Harry le había dicho que tal vez se había confundido teniendo en cuenta que además de que Malfoy estuviese desapareció, jamás le habría llamado "preciosa", él prefería decirle "sangre sucia". En resumidas cuentas que sólo había sido su imaginación.  
Los días en el ministerio se pasaban cual babosas: lentos y aburridos.  
Desde que la guerra había terminado las cosas habían estado muy normales. Los detenidos eran pocos y por crímenes menores, en el departamento de leyes no cambiaba mucho el asunto. Los infractores eran menos y sus faltas a las leyes eran ínfimas, recordó el caso de un chico que había trasgredido la ley que prohibía el uso de la magia en menores de edad al prenderle fuego a una cortina en una ataque de pánico cuando su perro le había ladrado. Suspiro resignada. No se quejaba de la finalización de la guerra. Pero no podía sacar de su mente que sus días...sus días carecían de esa chispa de antaño. Todo estaba en calma. Demasiado tranquilo. Es curioso como el ser humano necesita de un poco de caos para entretenerse, pensó.

-¡Hermione!- La voz de Kingsley la sacó de sus cavilaciones  
-Hola señor ministro –Saludó deteniéndose frente a él.  
-No es necesario que me llames así y lo sabes, somos como familia Hermione.  
Ella sonrió al hombre que vestía una túnica morada, aun llevaba ese gracioso sombrerito sobre su calva coronilla negra.

El hombre, a pesar de haber envejecido, se veía mucho más jovial, la finalización de la guerra parecía haber provocado en su interior el rejuvenecimiento de su espíritu.

Sonrió

-¿Cómo van las cosas Hermione?-le preguntó caminado a su lado.

-Bien señ...Kingsley, no ha habido mucho movimiento en el departamento, supongo que es normal –No pudo evitar el tono de resignación en su voz y el ministro lo notó.

-Si bueno…no nos podemos quejar, las cosas están mucho mejor que antes ¿no?

-Sí, es verdad –La castaña se llevó las manos al bolsillo de sus vaqueros, le picaba una pregunta y se le escapó de los labios:

-Kingsley… ¿Han sabido algo de Malfoy?-Balanceó los pies, el ministro se detuvo y la miró frunciendo el ceño.

-No Hermione…lastimosamente no, nadie lo ha visto, nadie sabe qué fue de él, ni siquiera sabemos si sobrevivió a la guerra, es bastante complejo su caso…-Bajó la cabeza al parecer apenado –Malfoy fue un mortífago…sin embargo, no podemos olvidar que era muy joven cuando se unió a las filas de aquel bastardo, pensamos en perdonarle, tal vez ponerle a trabajar en alguna parte, para que saldara de alguna manera la deuda con el mundo mágico, pero el muchacho jamás apareció.

-¿Nadie sabe nada de él? ¿Narcisa tampoco sabe nada de él?

\- No, hemos ido muchas veces a su mansión, yo en persona, pero ella se niega a hablar del muchacho, sus ojos se llenan de lágrimas, alza su cabeza tanto como puede y nos pide en su tono aristocrático que nos marchemos… La mujer o no sabe nada, o es una tumba.

-Vaya… -El cerebro de la joven empezó a trabajar….un misterio estaba en sus narices… ¡Fantástico! Casi saltaba de la emoción en su cabeza –Si te parece…puedo encargarme del caso. –Esperó, Kingsley parpadeó un momento, sus ojos negros y redondos como canicas miraron a los lados. Finalmente habló y el nudo en el estómago de Hermione se tensó, expectante.

-Está bien muchacha, te daré los últimos documentos, las ultimas cosas que su madre nos dijo….-Se llevó las manos al mentón, el anillo del tamaño de una piedra brilló un instante –No podemos darte muchos recursos para la investigación, tendrás que costearla tú.

-No hay problema –Casi podía ponerse a bailar la macarena, se sentía viva, feliz de poder hacer algo que alejara la monotonía de su vida, además…estaba segura que Malfoy estaba en alguna parte, estaba segura que había sido él quien le había gritado "preciosa". La pregunta más importante era: ¿Por qué el hurón albino había desaparecido de la faz del mundo mágico?


	5. Chapter 5

_Todo lo que no esté retorcido le pertenece a J.K Rowling._

 **susan-black7:** Espero que sea de tu agrado!

 **sailor mercuri o neptue :** me alegra que te guste! espero que este cap sea de tu agrado, jajaja creo que me odiaras pero buee XD

 _Gracias a todas las personas que leen este fic, espero que este cap sea de su agrado!_

Capítulo 5

La noche había caído, pocas personas caminaban en la calle, el frio espantaba a los transeúntes. Pero no a ella, que con su pelo castaño al viento helado de la noche, vistiendo una gruesa chaqueta, guantes, botas de cuero y un gorro sobre la cabeza, seguía esperando a que él apareciera.

Misma estación, casi misma hora, misma posición… ¡por Merlín casi la misma ropa que el día en que lo vio por primera vez!

¿Por qué cuando uno busca algo con ahínco no lo encuentra y cuando no lo busca lo encuentra hasta en la sopa?

Llevaba semanas tratando de encontrarlo, iba a la estación en la que lo había visto, se quedaba allí hasta muy entrada la noche, cuando estaba en casa se asomaba constantemente a la ventana por si lo veía pasar como aquella vez. Nada, el rubio oxigenado simplemente no aparecía.

Su investigación la traía de los pelos. El ministro le había pasado todas y cada una de las carpetas en las que el nombre del hurón aparecía, en todas ellas se habla de los mismos hechos:

 _Draco Malfoy fue visto por última vez en la batalla de Hogwarts, hace tres años, no fue encontrado entre los cadáveres ni entre los sobrevivientes, su madre, Narcissa Malfoy asegura que no sabe nada de su hijo, su esposo se encuentra en Azkaban, se le ha preguntado si sabe qué pasó con su hijo, pero Lucios Malfoy se encuentra deplorable, no reconoce a nadie, habla en balbuceos…._

Hermione no había sido capaz de leer más. En todos los reportes las noticias eran las mismas.

Suspiro y el aire cálido se condensó en el aire helado. Pasaban las doce de la noche, esa noche no lo encontraría en la estación, despego la espalda de la pared en la que se había estado apoyando durante los últimos cuarenta minutos, metió las manos enguantadas en los bolsillos y salió de la estación.

Otro día al traste.

Harry le decía una y otra vez que estaba persiguiendo un fantasma, que dejara de preguntarse por Malfoy, que ella había visto algo en donde en realidad no había nada.

-Nada nos dice que está vivo Mione –Le había dicho hacía dos noches cuando ella volvía de la estación a su casa, Harry la esperaba ahí –Nada nos dice que sobrevivió a la guerra.

-Lo sé Harry, pero… ¿No te parece extraño? Quiero decir… ¿No es raro que nadie, ni su propia madre sepa en dónde está?

-Y si lo que viste fue…-insinuó el oji verde.

-¡No fue mi imaginación Harry! Estoy segura, ¡Pensé que teníamos ese asunto zanjado!

-Está bien, sólo me preocupa que te obsesiones con algo, es Malfoy del que hablamos, sabes todos los daños que hizo… -Su voz se volvió un murmullo.

-Lo sé Harry, pero no por eso voy a dejar de buscarlo, tú mismo me dijiste que Malfoy parecía haberse arrepentido. Algo no me cuadra en todo esto, algo…algo se me está escapando. Hay algo que estoy segura que no me ha dicho

Harry había cambiado mucho desde la guerra, había madurado rápidamente, había comprado una casa en el Valle de Godric, había pedido la mano de Ginny y estaban próximos a casarse, el muchacho iba en serio.

Aunque era mucho más alegre que antes, en determinados momentos, cuando observaba a Teddy, una sombra cruzaba sus preciosos ojos verdes, habían perdido a muchos amigos y familiares en la guerra y esa era una herida que jamás sanaría. El tiempo hacía que las ausencias se sintieran más.

Sacudió la cabeza alejando esas nubes grises en que se convertían sus pensamientos cuando volaban hacía el castillo, el pasado y la guerra.

Y entonces lo vio, ahí durmiendo en una banca del parque que quedaba enfrente de su casa.

Acurrucado, con una sucia manta sobre el cuerpo, su pelo platino estaba sucio y desorganizado, bajo sus ojos cerrados había ojeras violáceas, sus manos delgadas se ceñían con fuerza sobre su pecho.

Se le secó la boca.

Lentamente se acercó al él y cuando estuvo cerca carraspeó.

Nada.

-¿Malfoy? -susurró zarandeándolo un poco.

Nada.

Vaya que el muchacho estaba en los brazos de Morfeo.

Sonrió maliciosamente, sacó la varita de los pliegues de su ropa, apunto a la cara sucia del hurón y con una risa en la garganta murmuró:

 _-¡aguamenti!_

Cual resorte Malfoy se puso en pie farfullando cosas, sacudió su ropa mojada y clavó su mirada en ella y en el palo que tenía en la mano.

-¿Qué diablos le pasa?-pregunto molesto a Hermione

Ella alzo las cejas.

Murmuro un hechizo y apunto con la varita a Malfoy, un aire cálido salió de ésta y en un segundo estuvo seco. Los ojos del hurón eran un poema, miraba alternativamente a Hermione, a la varita que esta tenía en las manos y a su ropa seca.

-¿Pero qué demonios…? –Malfoy había perdido el habla, movía las manos, abría la boca, la cerraba, señalaba la varita, luego a él.

Ella lo miraba con la boca entreabierta y lentamente guardó la varita en el bolsillo lo que al parecer provocó que Draco recuperara la voz.

-¿Qué rayos acabas de hacer? ¿Cómo lo hiciste? ¿Qué es ese endemoniado palo que guardaste? ¡Estaba mojado, y ahora estoy seco!

 _Oh santos calzones coloridos de Merlín._

-¿Quién demonios eres tú?-gritó Malfoy señalándola.

No supo porque lo hizo, tal vez porque el rubio se había puesto a vociferar, o tal vez porque necesitaba pensar, saco la varita, lo apuntó y murmuró.

-¡ _desmaius!-_ una luz roja salió de su varita, le dio en el pecho al rubio y este cayó desmallado.

-¡ _levi corpus!-_ el cuerpo desmadejado del Slytherin flotó sin gracia hacía su casa, abrió la puerta lo puso sobre el sofá, se sentó en frente y se llevó las manos a la cabeza.

-así que mi imaginación Harry…vamos a ver qué teoría tienes de esto.-murmuró.

 _Este... ¿Qué les puedo decir? jajajaja espero poder actualizar lo antes posible, trabajo sobre la marcha, estoy en finales de la U, pero prometo actualizar en cuanto me sea posible._


	6. Chapter 6

_Los personajes no me pertenecen, pertenecen a la linda de J.K Rowling._

 _La historia es completamente mía._

 _¡Hay perdón por subirlo y borrarlo! es que me dí cuenta que no había agradecido por los mensajes que me dejaron en el capítulo pasado._

 _ **Alebochi :**_ _¡Muchas gracias por todo lo que dices! Este cap es mucho más largo! ¡Espero que lo disfrutes!_

 _ **Susan-Black7 :**_ _Era la idea, jajaja. Ya me dirás que opinas de este. Muchas gracias linda._

 _ **Sailor mercuri o neptune**_ _: jajaja si, alguien, pero creo que aun no._

 _ **Mama shmi**_ _: Me encantó la expresión que utilizaste, jajaja. ¡Ohh ya verás!_

 _A todos los que leen ¡muchas gracias!._

Capitulo 6

No sabía qué hacer, caminaba de un lado a otro, abría la llave del agua, llenaba un vaso, le daba un sorbo, botaba el resto en el lavaplatos, se asomaba al resquicio de la puerta de la cocina y miraba al desmadejado y sucio muchacho que dormía en el sofá.

Harry estaba por llegar.

En cuanto había dejado a Malfoy inconsciente y lo había acostado sobre el sofá cubriéndolo con una cobija de lana, su mente había empezado a trabajar.

Malfoy no la había reconocido, pero, si lo pensaba bien tal vez entre el susto por la manera en que ella lo había despertado y el sueño que ocupaba los ojos grises del muchacho, la había confundido con otra persona. Tal vez por esa razón le había preguntado quién era. No le había pasado por alto la mirada que el rubio le dirigió a la varita, sus ojos dilatados, con miedo. El efecto del hechizo que había utilizado sobre él no era mayor, estaría así, profundamente dormido, hasta el medio día. Podría haberlo despertado, pero no se sentía capaz, por primera vez sentía que tenía la situación fuera de sus manos, por esa razón había enviado a Harry un patronus que decía:

 _Malfoy apareció en un parque cerca a mi casa, tiene mal aspecto, al parecer no me reconoce, podría ser porque lo desperté con un chorro de agua y lo asusté, no lo sé Harry. ¿Podrías venir por favor?_

Una lechuza blanca como lo fue Hedwig había aparecido en su ventana a los veinte minutos con una nota afirmativa del moreno.

¿Y si despertaba? ¿Y si el hechizo no duraba lo que ella esperaba? ¿Tendría que volver a atacarlo? ¿Qué le diría si se despertaba antes de la llegada de Harry?

–Vamos Harry llega rápido –Murmuró en la penumbra de la cocina, no había querido encender las luces por miedo a despertarlo ¡ _Vaya que Gryffindor eres Hermione!_.

Dos toques sonaron en la puerta y rebotaron como cañonazos en la pequeña estancia.

Corrió en puntas hacía la puerta y la abrió.

Harry y Ginny que cargaba el pequeño Teddy vestido con pijama roja que hacía resaltar el azul claro de su pelo, le sonrieron. Ella se puso el dedo índice sobre los labios, Teddy copio su gesto, con una sonrisa provocada por el gesto del niño los dejo entrar y cerró con cuidado la puerta.

Con señas indicó a sus amigos a que la siguieran y los llevó a su cuarto, Teddy con sus redondos ojos verdes miraba a su alrededor, aun con el dedo sobre los labios.

Sólo cuando Hermione puso un hechizo insonoro en el cuarto habló.

\- Harry gracias por venir a estas horas- miró Ginny-Perdón por hacerte venir hasta aquí con Teddy, en verdad no sabía qué hacer.

Les contó lo que había pasado y ellos escucharon en silencio. Ginny había dejado sobre la cama a Teddy y este estaba profundamente dormido en la almohada. Su pelo era de un suave color lavanda.

-¿Estás completamente segura que no te reconoció?-Ginny parecía confundida. Llevaba su flamante cabellera en una coleta baja, algunos mechones escapaban y rebeldes tocaban sus pómulos, tenía pequeñas bolsas grises bajo los ojos, tal vez cuidar a un niño de dos años no era cosa fácil y le estaba pasando factura a la pelirroja que estaba delgada, la chaqueta negra que tenía puesta se pegaba a su cuerpo, las pecas que salpicaban su rostro sobresaltaban mas de lo normal en la pálida piel de la chica.

La guerra aún la torturaba, perder a un hermano no era cosa fácil. La guerra había finalizado, y tal vez las torturas y el miedo habían desaparecido de la comunidad mágica, pero el terror vivido, el desgarrador dolor de perder amigos y familiares era algo que estaba empezando a surgir, como despertar de una pesadilla a otra. La guerra era como el susto, que aunque es sensación de un instante, deja el miedo plantado en el pecho. El recuerdo, el dolor casi visceral y el vacío que habían dejado las personas muertas, no estaban siquiera por desaparecer, comenzaban a aprender y naturalizar la idea de que sus familiares y amigos nunca volverían. Suspiró.

– ¿Estás bien Ginny?

Levanto la cabeza, Hermione la miraba preocupada.

–Si Hermi, todo está bien, sólo que…Se me hace raro, por no decir imposible, que Malfoy no te haya reconocido. –No quería hablar de sus oscuros pensamientos, sabía que no era la única a la que los fantasmas perseguían.

– ¿Por qué no lo has despertado? –Preguntó Harry mientras cargaba a Teddy y lo acomodaba entre dos almohadas.

–Bueno, si es cierto que no me reconoce, y que no sabe que es una varita mágica, no sabría qué decirle.

–En algún momento despertará – Comentó Harry – Algo tendremos que decirle, por lo menos tenemos que confirmar que no reconoce a Hermione –Se quedó pensativo un momento mientras acariciaba el rostro dormido de su ahijado – ¿Creen que no nos reconozca?

–En ese caso tengo sólo una teoría –Respondió Hermione

–Podría ser la misma que estoy pensado yo- Ginny hablo en un susurro y a la vez, como si lo hubiesen ensayado las dos mujeres hablaron:

–Puede que le hayan borrado la memoria.

–Es mejor no apresurarnos chicas, esperemos a que despierte, todo lo que digamos son simples conjeturas. –Harry se puso en pie mientras hablaba y se estiró.

La noche pasó lenta, Harry había encendido las luces, si Malfoy despertaba tendrían que lidiar con eso, era algo inminente. Teddy dormía profundamente en la cama de la castaña y su pelo cambiaba de color cada hora: amarillo, naranja, azul, verde, rojo Weasley entre otros.

– ¿Cómo va todo Ginny? –Estaban en la cocina; hablaban en voz baja. Las manos de la pelirroja temblaron y la taza que tenía en las manos amenazó con caerse. Un profundo suspiro salió de los labios de la pelirroja.

–No podría decir que mal Hermi, soy feliz con Harry, adoro a Teddy, nuestra familia está relativamente entera, pero…–Su voz bajo dos octavas –Ha sido difícil aceptar que Fred no está. A veces, siento que también perdimos a George esa noche no ha vuelto a ser el mismo ¿Sabes? Aunque a veces sonríe y hace bromas cuando cree que nadie lo ve, su rostro es como la piedra, sus ojos no tienen esa chispa de antes. Es muy difícil acostumbrarte a esa actitud siento como si estuviera haciendo el duelo de los dos gemelos. Mamá dice que con el tiempo George volverá a ser el mismo, pero no lo creo, la muerte cambia mucho a las personas.

Una lágrima solitaria resbalo por el pálido rostro de la pelirroja y Hermione, que había escuchado absorta a su amiga, sintió un nudo en la garganta, la abrazo fuertemente.

La cabeza de Harry asomó por la puerta y le hizo señas para que salieran, pasaban las once de la mañana, habían dormido por turnos; Malfoy estaría a punto de despertar.

Se sentaron a su lado, moviendo los pies y las manos, cruzando miradas, con las varitas preparadas por si a Malfoy le entraba un ataque de histeria.

El rubio comenzó a moverse, lentamente abrió los ojos. Parpadeó y se llevó los nudillos a los ojos, como lo hacen los críos cuando los despiertan para ir al jardín. Separó las manos del rostro y los miró ladeando la cabeza. Hermione lo comparo con los pájaros que cuando se les silba te miran de lado.

Un sollozo sobresalto a los personajes de aquella escena. Teddy se había despertado. Harry se levantó apresuradamente y vio que el niño se había bajado de la cama y al sentirse solo había empezado a llorar, su pelo era de un fuerte color rojo. Ni Ginny, ni Hermione ni Malfoy hablaron en ausencia de Harry; se observaron, ellas con aprehensión y el con desconcierto. Cuando Harry volvió a su puesto, frente del rubio con Teddy sobre el regazo los ojos grises se posaron sobre el niño, y justo en ese momento, Teddy que ya no lloraba miraba al rubio con curiosidad, cambió el color rojo de su pelo por un azul aguamarina. Malfoy se puso en pie rápidamente y miró alrededor aterrado; recordaba haberse dormido en una banca sucia del parque ¿Qué demonios hacía allí? ¿Ese bebé acababa de cambiar su pelo de color?

–Tranquilo Malfoy, siéntate –Fue Harry quien habló.

El rubio buscó con la mirada la puerta, gesto que no se le escapó al moreno.

–Por tu actitud, puedo deducir que no tienes idea de quienes somos. ¿Me equivoco?

Draco clavó la vista en Harry y habló pausadamente.

– ¿Debería saberlo?

Caramelo, verde y marrón se encontraron en el aire mientras los ojos grises seguían clavados en el pelo ahora verde del niño en brazos.

 _sii volví, después de unos inconvenientes regresé, lamento la demora. ¡Espero que les haya agradado_

 _(Como podrán ver me borraron la otra historia...supongo que fue por la nota de autor que puse..bueh ¿Qué le vamos a hacer ?)_

 _saludos!_

 _Pd: Tengo una duda. He intentado poner los guiones de diálogo(Y de hecho quedan) pero cuando lo paso de Word a ff. net se vuelven de los otros, he visto fics con los guiones correctos. ¿alguien sabe como se hacen?_


	7. Chapter 7

_Los personajes no me pertenecen. Le pertenecen a J.K y su mente brillante y genial y... quisiera saber cómo se hacen los pensamientos de esa mujer..._

Capítulo 7

¿Qué podían decirle? ¿Qué debían decirle? ¿A quién debían avisar?

Harry daba vueltas y vueltas en el pequeño apartamento de Hermione mientras Draco…bueno, la serpiente estaba muy entretenida con el pequeño Teddy, ya había superado la sorpresa y el horror que le había provocado el excéntrico niño, en esos precisos momentos se le veía encantado, haciéndole cosquillas al pequeño. Sabía que Ginny tenía la varía lista, por si Malfoy se le ocurría hacer alguna estupidez, como hacer daño a su ahijado.

Intercambió una mirada preocupada con la castaña que estaba sentada con una taza de té humeante en las manos, ella le miró y apretó sus manos alrededor del tazón.

Ginny, ella no apartaba la vista del rubio, si, muy convincente la actuación del hurón, pero ella no se la tragaba, no cuando sabía las artimañas de las que eran capaces los mortífagos, ella no iba a tragarse el cuento de un Draco Malfoy desmemoriado. Ahí había gato encerrado. Frunció aún más el ceño, su mano derecha apretaba con firmeza la varita que guardaba en el bolsillo, a la espera de que Malfoy mostrara sus verdaderas y oscuras intenciones. Sus nervios estaban de punta "alerta permanente" pensó acordándose de Moody.

La castaña no encontraba una explicación a la falta de memoria del rubio. Claro que había sido un hechizo el que le había quitado la memoria, eso era más que obvio, lo que no encajaba era el por qué y el quién lo había ejecutado. ¿Había sido acaso durante la batalla? Lo dudaba. ¿Para qué querría alguien quitarle la memoria durante la batalla? Los combates no dan pie para ese tipo de hechizos, en las pugnas se piensa en sobrevivir, en herir o matar al otro, no en hacerle olvidar. ¿Con qué aliciente alguien dejaría en blanco al rubio durante un momento tan crucial? No, lo que fuera que le había acaecido a Malfoy, había ocurrido después.

— ¿Nos podrías decir quién eres?

Harry y Hermione miraron a Ginny que miraba ferozmente al rubio que dejo de jugar con el infante y la miró.

— Teniendo en cuenta que fue la bonita muchacha de ahí — Señaló a Hermione que se puso roja— La que me trajo a esta casa y que luego aparecieron ustedes dos — Señalo con el dedo primero a Harry y luego a Ginny — Con este bebé transformer — Cogió a Teddy por las axilas y lo zarandeó en el aire provocando una cascada de carcajadas del pequeño — Esa pregunta, pelirroja, debería hacerla yo.

Teddy rio feliz al verse en el aire y pataleó en el vacío.

— Yo soy Hermione Granger, ella es Ginny Weasley y él es Harry Potter. –Se apresuró a presentar Hermione — Y él bebe, que apreciaría que dejaras en el suelo, es Teddy Lupin, ahijado de Harry.

— Con sus nombres no sé quiénes son, tan sólo sé cómo se llaman, los nombres no me dicen nada, pero está bien, acepto esa respuesta por el momento — Harry, Hermione y una molesta Ginny, miraban a Draco estupefactos, esperaban un gesto de reconocimiento frente a la revelación de sus nombres, Ginny que estaba atenta en cuanto el nombre de Harry salió de los labios de su amiga, a una reacción por parte de Malfoy, no vio nada, ni un músculo que se tensionara, ni una mirada que se desviara, nada. Tendría que hacer más pruebas. El rubio permaneció en silencio después de eso, esperando. Dio un leve asentimiento con la cabeza y dejo al bebé sobre la alfombra.

— Yo soy Draco Malfoy, al parecer eso ya lo saben. La siguiente pregunta…

— No tan rápido serpiente — Lo atajó Ginny, Malfoy alzó las cejas ante aquel apodo con que lo había llamado — Tu preguntaste, ahora nos toca a nosotros.

— Supongo que es lo justo.

— ¿A qué dedicas tu tiempo? ¿Y qué hacías dormido en esa banca?

El rubio tardó un poco en contestar, los tres amigos miraron con aprensión al muchacho.

— Pues a ver, pelirroja, voy a responder a esas dos preguntas sólo porque eres realmente sexy — Ginny abrió la boca para contestar, pero Hermione la calló con una mirada, Harry bufó molesto — Me dedico a caminar por ahí, a apreciar lo que me rodea, es como si sintiera que nunca pude hacerlo y que este momento es perfecto para eso. Trabajo en un local no muy lejos de aquí, y respecto a lo que estaba haciendo antes de ser despertado por la castaña aquí presente, era dormir. Vivo bastante lejos de aquí, y no alcance a coger el autobús, así que decidí dormir en ese parque.

Hermione no pasó por alto que el rubio, en su relato, había omitido el agua y la varita con que lo había despertado y tampoco el hecho de que Malfoy no había pregunto el porqué del cambio de color del pelo de Teddy.

Malfoy consulto un reloj que sostenía en su blanca muñeca gracias a dos trozos de tela de blue jean, era un reloj sencillo, ni sombra quedaba de los ostentosos relojes que se ponía cuando estudiaban en Hogwarts pensó Hermione, y por supuesto, había que decir que el reloj que tenía puesto era enteramente muggle; el platino dio un brinco y se puso en pie.

— Debo ir a trabajar, nos vemos por ahí. Hermione, cuando quieras puedes ir a pasearte por el local no está muy lejos, derecho por la calle del parque y luego a la derecha, tiene un letrero rojo con letras amarillas, no hay rencor por dejarme inconsciente y traerme aquí, realmente lo agradezco, me estaba congelando en esa banca. Lo mismo les digo, Harry, pelirroja. — Y con un ademán de la mano abrió la puerta y salió por ella cerrando tras de sí.

Teddy rompió en llanto y sobresaltó a los tres jóvenes que se habían quedado de piedra ante aquella despedida inesperada.

— Huyó como el cobarde que es, es una maldita serpiente, se vio acorralado y huyó; no hay otra explicación, no preguntó nada más, ni siquiera estaba interesado. Si yo no conozco nada de la magia y me despierto en una casa llena de gente que no conozco, una de las personas presentes me ha dejado inconsciente con un palito y hay un niño que cambia de color el pelo. ¿Tú crees que me quedaría tan tranquila? ¡Malfoy está actuando, te lo digo Harry, no es normal! — En cuanto el rubio había salido Ginny había comenzado a pasearse por la sala, enumerando una y otra vez las razones por las que la actitud de Malfoy era anormal.

— Lo sé cariño, Malfoy actuó muy…

— ¡Actuó, esa es la palabra!

— ¿Creen que esto debe saberlo el Ministro? — Preguntó Hermione — ¿O Narcissa?

— Pienso que si Malfoy está mintiendo, debemos hacerlo caer ¿Dijo que no tenía inconveniente en que fuéramos a su local verdad? — Dijo Harry mientras cargaba a Teddy y lo acunaba en su regazo. Las dos chicas asintieron. — Bien, pues entonces vamos, no todos a la vez, podría ser un tanto sospechoso, no sé hasta qué punto él deba saber que no creemos lo que nos ha contado, y si es cierto que está mintiendo, entonces podría volver a desaparecer, sabemos de sobra que las serpientes se escabullen con facilidad, o peor, podría atacar si se ve amenazado. Ginny y yo podemos ir juntos, somos pareja no creo que sospeche de nosotros dos, pero Mione….

La castaña asintió.

— Está bien Harry.

No sabía si creer a Ginny, su amiga estaba empecinada en creer que el rubio mentía. Si era cierto que había cosas en su actitud que eran un tanto sospechosas, lo admitía. Sin embargo, iba a dejar que fuera Malfoy quien hablara, tal vez así, si estaba mintiendo –cosa que dudaba – entonces ella lo sabría.

Había pasado una semana desde el día en que Malfoy había terminado en su casa inconsciente, en el tiempo libre que tenía, había tomado las carpetas que le había facilitado el ministro y las había estudiado a fondo.

En todas el mismo cantar: Una Narcissa reacia a hablar, un Lucius desesperado en su encierro y posiblemente perdido para siempre en su propia mente; siendo acribillado por sus fantasmas; y por último un Draco evaporado del planeta tierra, ni rastros del muchacho después de la guerra. Era claro que el paisaje que se presentaba era un poco surrealista. ¿Cómo era posible que si el hijo más amado de una mujer que había arriesgado tanto por su él, hasta el punto de mentirle a su amo, no hubiera recurrido a todas las posibilidades, una vez su hijo desapareció? Narcissa Malfoy podría ser muy orgullosa, pero Hermione estaba segura que si esa mujer no supiera en dónde y en qué condiciones estaba su amado hijo, no estaría tan tranquila y tan obtusa a la hora de hablar con el ministro en persona. Ella sabía en dónde estaba su hijo, sabía que le había pasado, era algo que Hermione tenía claro. Ahora ¿Qué debía hacer? Hablar con la mujer era una opción, aparecerse con el rubio estaba en sus posibilidades. ¿Qué cara pondría la refinada mujer al ver en su impecable salón al hijo del que supuestamente no sabía nada? Hermione no podía estar más feliz, se sentía como en los viejos tiempos, con un misterio entre las manos. Una bomba de tiempo. Debía esperar sin embargo, para llevar a cabo ese plan. Sintió una punzada de culpa, no debía regodearse así de algo tan delicado. ¿Acababa de pensar en tomar por sorpresa a una mujer que estaba destrozada por la pérdida de su hijo? Se sintió sucia, y recordó la cara de terror que tenía Draco la última vez que lo había visto. Vale, tenía que aprender a controlar esos ataques de euforia.

Harry y Ginny había hablado con ella el día anterior, domingo, y le había contado que el lunes, en la mañana, irían al local de Malfoy, los dos estaba en vacaciones no despertarían sospechas en el ministerio. Los tres habían decidido dejar al Ministerio fuera del tema…por lo menos un tiempo prudente.

Se sirvió tostadas con mermelada y café oscuro, sin azúcar. Era lunes, Harry y Ginny estarían en ese preciso momento en el local del rubio que por cierto no sabía de qué era. ¿Vendería objetos de tortura quizá? El resto del día se la pasó comiéndose las uñas, ansiosa por saber que noticias le traerían sus amigos.

— ¡Flores! ¡Flores y más flores!

Ginny estaba alucinada.

— ¿Flores? — Preguntó mientras dejaba pasar a la pelirroja y miraba a Harry inquisitoriamente.

A las seis de la tarde, cuando la castaña había entrado a su casa después de un día de trabajo, había encontrado a Harry y Ginny que la esperaban en el rellano de la puerta. En cuando Ginny la había visto y Hermione había puesto la llave dentro del cerrojo para abrir la puerta, había empezado con esa cantinela de las flores.

— Como lo oyes — Le dijo Harry— Draco Malfoy tiene un local de flores, vende flores de todos los colores, tamaños y olores. Es un invernadero muy, muy limpio y colorido.

A Hermione se le descolgó la mandíbula. ¿Draco Malfoy con un invernadero? ¿El hombre más insensible del planeta tierra…bueno, el segundo hombre más insensible del planeta tierra, el primero era Tom Riddle, cultivando flores?

Ella tenía una creencia respecto a las flores y a quienes las cultivaban y era que para cultivar aquellos suaves seres, debía ser uno una persona con el espíritu limpio y Malfoy lo tenía sucio y viciado.

 _Hay hay hay, las musas me abandonaron; se vino diciembre con sus cosillas, pero aquí estoy de nuevo, sé que este cap no es así como muy revelador, este fic irá despacio, quiero darle prioridad a ciertas cosas. Quiero que lo sientan. No sé si me explico._

 _¿Leyeron lo nuevo de J.K? si no lo han hecho, háganlo, es muy bueno. Bueno, a mí me gusto bastante._

 _FELIZ AÑO queridas y queridos lectores! (No sé si por aquí haya un hombre furtivo, una nunca sabe jejeje)_

 _Sobrevivimos al fin del mundo!_

 _Espero que les haya gustado este cap, no recuerdo el nombre de la persona que me dijo lo del guión, pero muchasss gracias a ti, si andas por aquí._

 _Nos leemos pronto!_


	8. Chapter 8

_**Disclaimer: Los personajes y el mundo le pertenecen a J.K.R**_

Capítulo ocho.

Olía a tierra mojada: Ese olor a limpio que se impregna de barro y hojas verdes, un poco dulzón cuando a llorado el cielo sobre la tierra.

La mujer había entrado a un pequeño local que se ubicaba en una esquina de la calle, en la parte superior de éste, sobre la puerta, había un letrero rojo con una única palabra en hermosas letras doradas: _Mutare_.

Ella vestía una falda gris de tela gruesa que le llegaba a las rodillas, una chaqueta del mismo color que acentuaba su delgada cintura. Al abrir la puerta el tintineo de una campanilla se unió al murmullo de los clientes que pululaban entre las plantas verdes y las flores. Miró hacia donde estaban los estantes en los que había macetas de diversos tamaños, unas vacías, otras con tierra negra, virgen. En algunas se vislumbraba la vida que comenzaba a surgir, pelechando lentamente, verde. En otras los tallos se erguían hacía la luz un tanto pálida que proveían el techo y que antes de llegar a ellos chocaba con una malla negra de hilos delgados que se entretejían formando pequeños cuadrados por los que se filtraba la luz que caía sobre las hojas, alimentándolas.

Se aproximó al joven de pelo platino que estaba de espaldas a ella en el mesón en el que descansaba la caja registradora, su corazón palpitó como caballo desbocado, inhalo una bocanada de aire.

Ahí estaba él. Como siempre.

— Señor Malfoy — Lo llamó.

El joven de amplia espalda y cabello casi blanco se dio la vuelta buscando a quien lo llamaba y sus ojos reconocieron a la figura frente a él. Con las manos machadas de tierra y su overol azul claro húmedo en las rodillas se aproximó a ella.

— Cissy, te lo he dicho, no me digas "Señor Malfoy" — la mujer sonrió — Somos buenos amigos — La sonrisa de la mujer vaciló tan sólo una milésima de segundo — He estado regando las plantas, ellas están condenadas a quedarse en un solo lugar, dependen de mi— Se señaló el pecho con el dedo gordo — Para ser bellas y fuertes — Infló el pecho orgullosamente.

Narcissa había aparecido un día cualquiera a su tienda, a mediados del segundo mes de su apertura, se habían caído bien, Draco se asombraba constantemente del parecido físico que tenía con esa mujer.

…

— ¿Qué hablaron con Malfoy?

Estaban los tres sentados en un café, Teddy estaba con la señora Weasley en la Madriguera. En el trascurso de los dos días posteriores a la visita de Harry y Ginny a local de Draco, _Mutare_ , Harry había contado pocos detalles a la castaña, la muchacha trabajaba de sol a sol aunque no hubiese razón para tal cosa.

— Les gusta verme ahí, nada más — Les dijo a sus amigos cuando ellos le hicieron caer en cuenta de eso — Ya saben, la heroína del mundo y esas cosas, le hace bien a su imagen.

— En realidad — Dijo Ginny para responder a su pregunta — Hablamos de flores. ¡Tiene de todo! De-to-do. Flores azules, rosadas, amarillas, violetas, rojas, naranjas, rosas teñidas…

Hermione miró al moreno alzando una ceja.

— Sí, bueno, está alucinada— Dijo Harry alzando los hombros mientras Ginny seguía enumerando colores— La verdad es que es admirable el local de Draco y le va bien, había bastantes personas comprando cosas.

— No han respondido a mi pregunta: ¿Qué hablaron con él?

—No mucho, es difícil que te hable de sus recuerdos cuando atiende a la clientela…

— Pues te diré algo Mione, si el hurón resbaladizo está mintiendo, realmente lo hace bien, casi me convenció— Comentó Ginny que ante la cara de Hermione agregó — Estaba sucio, tenía tierra en la camisa, en las rodillas del overol, sí, sí estaba usando un overol, azul claro. — Afirmó ante la cara estupefacta de la castaña, que recordó la vestimenta pulcra del Slytherin, casi siempre negra, cuando Hermione frunció el ceño tratando de imaginarlo en overol pero no pudo, la última vez que había visto a Malfoy, este corría por la acera y estaba bastante bien vestido, y la primera vez que lo vio, en la estación del bus, se había sorprendido por su aspecto desarreglado y sucio igual que esa vez que lo descubrió durmiendo en una banca.

—A demás— Agregó la pelirroja como si eso fuese la prueba absoluta y fidedigna de que Malfoy era un muy buen actor — El color del letrero de su tienda es rojo con letras doradas, demasiado Gryffindor si me preguntas.

—Y con eso Sherlock resuelve el enigma. — Rió Harry dándole un beso en la coronilla a su futura esposa que le respondió con un mohín.

Hermione se había sumido en silencio repasando en su mente cada una de las carpetas que había leído. ¿Sería cierto que todo era una farsa? Los colores del letrero no eran prueba de ello, pero, si era sincera consigo misma, no era normal que un Slytherin tan crónico como lo era Malfoy, utilizara precisamente esos colores. _La guerra cambia a las personas_ eso era cierto, pero no dejaba de resultar… Extraño, esa era una buena definición.

Dos muchachos se acercaban a la mesa, los dos altos y de espalda ancha, vestían el uno un traje blanco, con camisa negra, al puro estilo Michael Jackson, el otro, un traje igual de elegante, con la diferencia que este era todo negro realzando su pálida piel; podrían haber pasado por dos exitosos actores que acababan de llegar, como por casualidad a ese pequeño café después de haber caminado por la alfombra roja.

Hermione se puso en pie al mismo tiempo que Harry con todos los músculos tensionados. Algunas costumbres no se perdían.

— ¡Hola Granger! —Un muchacho alto y moreno con el pelo que caía sobre los ojos, vestido con el traje blanco, seguido de cerca por el muchacho de tez clara y ojos oscuros la saludó con un ademán de la mano mientras tomaba una silla de la mesa del lado y se sentaba junto a Ginny quien corrió un poco su silla, aterrada por verlos ahí y deslumbrada por su forma de vestir. El otro muchacho repitió el gesto de su amigo sentándose a lado. Ah, las ventaja que tienen las mesas redondas es que a su alrededor, se pueden sentar muchos comensales. Hermione bufó sentándose de nuevo pero con la mano agarrando firmemente la varita que llevaba en el bolsillo. Harry la imitó acercándose más a Ginny. El muchacho de tez caoba habló: — Supongo que nos recuerdan. Bl…

— Blaise Zabini, Theodore Nott, sí, los recordamos — Dijo Harry con la mandíbula apretada al ver que la castaña se había quedado sin habla.

— Los mismos— Repuso Theo con expresión aburrida— Hace poco descubrimos que ustedes saben en donde está nuestro perdido amigo, digamos que tenemos ojos en todas partes cuando alguien de los nuestros desaparece. — Vaya que Nott no se iba por las ramas, él iba directo al grano.

—Malfoy no recuerda nada. — Hermione había recuperado el habla y en el proceso su carácter, no le gustaba nada que la estuvieran espiando. Y tampoco la manera en que Nott hablaba.

A Blaise no le tembló la sonrisa.

— Nosotros creemos que miente— Su voz no fue la única que sonó, Ginny había hablado a la par con el moreno.

— ¿Cuál es su maravilloso plan para demostrarlo Zabini? — repuso una enojada Hermione, ella no quería revelar información y ahí estaba Ginny abriendo la boca.

— Empecemos, bonita, con pedir algo de comer, charlemos tomando un chocolate bien caliente para romper el hielo — Respondió el aludido.

Hermione miró a Harry que encogió los hombros.

— Como medida de precaución me darán sus varitas. — Acepto.

Los dos muchachos alzaron los hombros, Nott bufó al entregarle la varita al niño que vivió, Blaise parecía encantado de estar ahí, como si nunca hubiese pasado nada entre ellos, como si nunca hubiesen deseado la muerte lenta y dolorosa de quienes los dejaban sentar ahí; como pez en el agua. Harry guardó las varitas en la chaqueta y relajó los hombros, al menos no podrían atacarlos con magia.

— ¿Qué me dicen de ese chocolate? — Preguntó Zabini.

— No tan rápido Zabini — lo increpó Hermione— ¿Cómo sabes que sabemos algo de Malfoy?

El muchacho miró por un momento a Theo y este asintió.

— Hace unos meses decidimos que Draco no podía estar perdido para siempre, al principio pensamos que sentía vergüenza por su caída de estatus social, pensamos que volvería sin embargo, pasaron los meses, no teníamos noticias sobre él.

— Hasta que te oímos en el Ministerio, hablando con el propio ministro, preguntando por los expedientes de Draco, nos pareció extraño— Agregó Theo— Que preguntaras precisamente por tu peor enemigo, alguien que te lastimó tanto, que hizo tanto daño.

—Así que un día decidimos vigilar tu casa, bonita— Continuó Zabini— Comprenderás la sorpresa que nos llevamos cuando vimos a Draco, dormido en una banca del parque, nos íbamos a acercar, pero llegaste tu linda, y lo despertaste con un chorro de agua.—Hermione se sonrojo ante las palabras que usaba para referirse a ella.

—Y él no supo quién eras—Concluyó Theo— Ni de dónde había salido el agua.

La forma en la que ese par hablaba le recordó a Ginny a los gemelos, y sintió una punzada amarga en la boca del estómago.

Hermione los miraba asombrada, era increíble como terminaba uno las palabras del otro, y, aunque no lo habían dicho con las palabras precisas, se preocupaban por el platinado muchacho, casi, se atrevió a pensar, como ella se preocupaba por sus amigos. Las serpientes no eran tan malas después de todo, al parecer...

— Pero ustedes sospechan lo mismo que nosotros— afirmó Harry.

— ¿Qué Draco miente? —Preguntó Theo

Ginny asintió.

—En realidad Potter, tenemos las opiniones divididas— Contestó Zabini — Yo me voy por la segunda opción, y es que de verdad algo le pasó durante la batalla, alguien le lanzó un _obliviate,_ fuera por error o planificado.

—Nada de eso Zabini— Replicó Ginny— El hurón miente. No era mortífago por ser lento. No iba a dejar que le lanzaran algo tan superfluo, en medio de una batalla, como un _obliviate._

—Theo opina lo mismo dime, trata de explicarme ¿Por qué alguien con el estatus que tenía Draco, con todos los problemas que causo y cobarde como lo era él, no se recetaría? Sería empezar de nuevo, la salida más fácil a todos los problemas que causo, no ser condenado, no ser odiado. La vida de marginado no es fácil pelirroja. Todo el mundo mágico nos ve con desconfianza, con rencor, con odio. Creo que Draco no se creía capaz de soportar una vida así.

— Iré mañana a verlo, pediré vacaciones. — La voz de Hermione dejo silencio tras de sí.

Ella había sido, al parecer, la última persona en ver a Malfoy. Nunca olvidaría la cara que tenía el muchacho, la mirada que le dedicó esa milésima de segundo cuando sus ojos colisionaron: Aterrorizada. Culpable. Blaise tenía razón. Sólo tenía que comprobarlo.

A su memoria llegó aquella frase que da permiso a las almas desesperadas para hacer cualquier cosa.

 _A situaciones desesperadas, medidas desesperadas._

 _Hola hola! Lo sé, me tarde, lo siento. Quería que este cap fuera bueno, a mi me gustó el resultado, me tarde pero es más largo. Ya me dirán que tal les pareció._

 _Antes de que me lo pregunten: ¿por qué si es un dramione no hay un montón de escenas con ellos dos? Bueno, el siguiente capítulo es un dramione completito. Se los compensaré, lo juro solemnemente :)_

 _ **azu23blood:**_ _me alegra que te guste esta historia, ohh eso lo veremos con el tiempo, ya verás! Espero que hayas disfrutado este capítulo._

 **Stefii :** _Gracias! perdona la demora._

 **Maggie Night:** _Gracias por la ayuda!_ :)!

 **Valeria:** _Bienvenida! me alegra mucho que te guste! Espero que este cap te guste!_

 _ **Ja-pucho**_ _: Gracias por leer._

 _A todas las que leen esta historia gracias! Procuraré actualizar mas seguido, lo prometo!_


	9. Chapter 9

_Disclaimer_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Hacen parte de la genial mente de JK.R_

Capitulo.9.

No había pasado una buena noche. Sentía el cansancio en todo el cuerpo. Y estaba nerviosa.

Había pasado una semana desde aquella conversación en el café, había pedido vacaciones en el ministerio y estaba dispuesta a resolver el misterio de Malfoy. Había pasado toda la noche del Domingo imaginando qué le diría a Malfoy en cuanto entrara por la puerta del invernadero – Esa imagen mental era aún inconcebible – ¿Qué se le decía a alguien que al parecer no recordaba quien había sido o lo que había hecho? Si realmente no recordaba nada…. ¿Se merecía recordar todo el dolor por el que había pasado? ¿Volver a sentir la culpa, el miedo, volver a recordar la muerte que sus actos habían provocado?

Suspiró.

Actuaría sobre la marcha.

No tardó en ver el invernadero _Mutare_ , vaya nombre para un invernadero, pensó. Mudar, cambiar, eso era lo que ese nombre significaba, y la castaña no lo pasó por alto.

La campanilla de la entrada sonó en cuanto abrió la puerta.

El olor a césped, a tierra mojada, a lluvia a flores que han abierto la envolvió, cerro lo puerta y cerró los ojos por un instante. Dejando que sus sentidos se empaparan en las sensaciones olfativas; se había despertado muy temprano esa mañana, agotada, pero con la firme determinación de ir a ese lugar en cuanto abriera, así le tocase esperar sentada a fuera. El día había amanecido gris, el sol decidido a no aparecer, se aproximaba el invierno y las temperaturas eran muy bajas, sin embargo, ese lugar, salido al parecer de un cuento de hadas, con sus helechos, sus mil flores, el olor, la suave llovizna que caía del techo y refrescaba las plantas, permanecía cálido, podría haberse quitado la gabardina que traía puesta y estaría perfectamente. Había olvidado desayunar en las prisas por salir y su estómago se lo recordó mientras respiraba profundamente aquel aire aromático.

–Granger.

Y entonces lo supo.

No hizo falta abrir los ojos y voltearse a verlo, porque sabía que él estaba detrás de ella, no hizo falta mirarlo a los ojos, ni preguntarle nada.

Él los había engañado a todos, a ella, que se creía la bruja más inteligente de su generación.

Lo supo por la manera en que pronuncio su nombre: arrastrando las palabras, frío, sin ningún tipo de sentimiento en ellas.

–Así que… _–_ Se dio la vuelta abriendo los ojos y lo tenía encima, a tres escasos centímetros de su rostro. El olor a menta que despedía le hizo perder el hilo de los pensamientos que la habían traído a aquel lugar, por un momento miro los labios de Malfoy y puso toda su fuerza de voluntad en no quedarse como idiota mirándole… ¿Qué se sentiría besarlos? no fue consciente de cómo se lamia los labios. Sacudió la cabeza y se reprendió. No podía pensar eso, era Malfoy a quien tenía en frente, a él y a una posible mentira. _Eso no le quita lo guapo. ¡Por amor a Merlín!_ Tenía que dejar de pensar en eso.

–No Granger, si alguien aquí va a hablar, ese voy a ser yo. _–_ Ese tono arrogante hizo que volviera a la realidad y le respondió lo más ácidamente que pudo.

–No seas tan arrogante hurón, no eres nadie para decidir quién habla y quien no-Su actitud la estaba haciendo enojar y una parte de ella se siento feliz por eso. _¡Adiós monotonía!_

No estaba preparada, no lo vio venir, no podía estar pasando. El mundo se había vuelto loco.

La tomó de la cintura y la acercó a él y antes de que ella pudiera siquiera dejar escapar un quejido, tenía los labios de él sobre los suyo. No supo bien por qué no lo apartó y lo maldijo, como le gritaba su parte más racional que lo hiciera; tal vez porque sintió como el fuego se deslizaba desde sus labios unidos hasta su cuello, en donde él tenía una mano, acercándola con vehemencia a su boca mientas la devoraba y luego el fuego se resbalaba por sus senos, sintió como sus pezones se alzaban y chocaban molestamente con el sostén, cuando la lengua de él se introducía en su boca enredándose con la suya; fue consciente de cómo se pegaba más al cuerpo de aquella serpiente _–mmm_ , _no está mal, no está nada mal –_ Pensó al sentir la dureza de los pectorales y de las formas que tenían los músculos de la espalda. Todo un espécimen.

Parecía como si su cuerpo no tuviera un órgano que lo controlara. ¿En dónde había quedado su cerebro? Su cuerpo pedía más, buscaba más contacto; ¿Por qué no se alejaba de él? tal vez porque las piernas se le habían convertido en gelatina y no le respondían o, quizás, porque no encontraba una razón coherente para alejarse de él.

Malfoy deslizo sus blancas manos por el torso de ella una y otra vez, finalmente la depositó en los hombros de Hermione y deslizó la gabardina fuera de su cuerpo. Solo entonces, cuando sintió la piel cálida, suave y cremosa de sus brazos, se separó un milímetro de ella, que sintió como si el mundo hubiera estado sin gravedad mientras él la besaba y nada importaba salvo lo que le hacía sentir, y de repente, la gravedad hubiese vuelto aplastándola contra el suelo de aquel invernadero, devolviéndola bruscamente a aquella locura que se hacía llamar realidad.

Se alejó de él, recogió la gabardina que estaba desparramada en el suelo, la sacudió un poco y la dobló sobre su regazo, le habría gustado ponérsela, cerrar todos los botones y cruzar los brazos sobre el vientre, se habría sentido protegida. _Vaya Gryffindor estás hecha._

– ¿Qué tal si volvemos a empezar, Granger?

Una leona avergonzada, con los ojos brillantes y furiosos, el pelo revuelto y las mejillas arreboladas le devolvió la mirada mientras doblaba con inusitada fuerza la gabardina de la que él la había despojado.

Sonrió de lado y vio como las mejillas de la chica brillaban un poco más y un pequeño temblor en la comisura de los labios, los labios que el acababa de devorar, la delataron: Estaba nerviosa, y tal vez un poco perdida. La resolución con la que la había visto traspasar la puerta parecía haber desaparecido.

Se preguntó que iba a ser más difícil de explicar:

Su desaparición del mundo mágico por dos años y medio o aquel beso.

– ¿Me puedes explicar qué demonios acaba de pasar? _–_ Dijo con vos temblorosa Hermione.

La risa del muchacho no se hizo esperar.

– ¿Esa es la primera pregunta que me vas a hacer Granger? Deberías ordenar tus prioridades ¿No crees?

 _Si tal vez aun alguien sigue esta historia...no me odien... Sé que no hay excusas...y lo lamento, perdón. Espero que de alguna forma este capítulo y los que vienen, que no creo que sean muchos, compensen mi ausencia..._

 _Pienso terminarla, odio dejar las cosas a medias. Haré lo posible por actualizar._

 _Abrazos._

 _M._


	10. Chapter 10

_Disclaimer_

 _Los personajes no me pertenecen. Hacen parte de la genial mente de JK.R_

Cap 10

La risa de él había cesado, ahora los dos se miraban fijamente. Tanteando el terreno. Habría dado todo lo que tenía por saber qué pensaba aquella bruja que tenía enfrente, que lo miraba como si fuera un bicho raro…tal vez y si era un bicho raro…Nadie había hecho lo que él había hecho después de la guerra.

Aun le ardían los labios, aun podía sentir el tacto de la piel de ella en las manos.

No había podido controlarse. Lo había intentado…bueno, tal vez no lo había intentado con demasiada voluntad admitió.

En cuanto la vio traspasar la puerta con esa firme determinación en el rostro, su castaño cabello al aire, su pequeño y curvilíneo cuerpo envuelto en una gabardina roja, sus mejillas y la punta de su respingada nariz de un adorable color rosa a causa del frío, mandó todo su plan al demonio.

La había llamado por su apellido, al puro estilo de los años en que los dos estaban en Hogwarts. Frío. Se había sorprendido de que esa faceta suya aun estuviera ahí, tal vez algunas costumbres no se perdían, aunque ya no fuera muy fan de ellas.

La había besado, la había pegado a su cuerpo y para su asombro ella no lo había apartado a punta de maldiciones o puños; no se arrepentía en lo absoluto, volvería a hacerlo una y otra vez en cuanto tuviera la oportunidad.

La había tenido tan cerca…sus ojos miel lo habían mirado con reconocimiento y tal vez un poco de rencor y miedo cuando se había percatado de que él los había engañado a todos…o tal vez su enojo se debía a que ella no había podido descubrirlo, así que prácticamente ella estaba enojada consigo misma. Sonrió de lado y vio como las mejillas de ella recuperaban el color carmín.

–Tienes que reconocerlo –dijo alejándose un poco de ella, corría el riesgo de volver a abalanzársele. –Era un plan perfecto.

– ¿Y exactamente cuál era el plan, Malfoy? – Había recuperado la voz, luego pensaría en ese beso, luego pensaría en lo que había sentido mientras él la besaba, luego pensaría en el deseo que la recorría en ese mismo instante, el deseo de besarlo de nuevo, de pegarse a su cuerpo. O tal vez no lo pensaría y listo. Lo dejaría pasar ¿Sería capaz? Sacudió la cabeza. Quería entender lo que Malfoy le decía, debía ser práctica, dejar sus estúpidas hormonas a un lado.

Malfoy la miró duramente durante un instante y luego caminó hacia ella, de nuevo; pensó que la volvería a besar, lo deseó; pero él paso de largo y ella sitió una punzada de desilusión, de dio la vuelta para ver que hacía y lo vio cerrando con llave la puerta, coger el cartelito que decía abierto por un lado y cerrado por el otro y darle la vuelta, dejando el _cerrado_ mirando hacia la calle que se empezaba a llenar de gente.

–Mi madre podría llegar, y no sabría cómo explicarle el hecho de que estés aquí.

Hermione abrió los ojos asombrada.

– ¿Narcissa ha sabido todo este tiempo en donde has estado? ¿Por qué no ha respondido las preguntas del Ministerio? ¿Por qué se ve tan triste y demacrada en las fotos del Profeta, si sabe en dónde y cómo está su hijo? ¿Cómo es que no han dado contigo si estás prácticamente a la vista? – Llegado ese punto empezó a caminar por el invernadero haciéndose preguntas.

–No sé si eres consciente de que estoy aquí y puedo responderte esas preguntas Granger. –Si ella lo escucho, pasó de él.

Cinco minutos después Malfoy había perdió la paciencia y se disponía a interrumpir la diatriba de la castaña cuando ella lo miró fijamente y lo señaló con un dedo acusador.

– ¿Cómo es posible que teniendo un plan, como dices, tan perfecto –Moduló la voz para copiar la de él, lo que le hizo sonreír –Te dejaras ver por mí? –Ahora se señaló a sí misma.

–No fue planeado, fue un descuido. No sabía que tomabas el transporte muggle Granger.

–Luego te vi corriendo y me llamaste "preciosa"

– Lo estabas Granger, no te iba a gritar troll. –Notó como ella se sonrojaba.

–Dijiste que no sabías quienes eran Harry y Ginny. Y fuiste tomado por sorpresa. Pareció auténtico.

Malfoy pareció cavilar un momento antes de responderle.

–Ah…si…la cara rajada y la pobretona Weasley, eso fue difícil–Ignoró la mirada asesina que le dirigía la bruja.

–No tienes derecho a llamarles así.

Él le hizo un gesto con la mano restándole importancia.

– ¿Por dónde quieres que empiece? – Le preguntó mientras se dirigía una puerta apostada al lado de la caja registradora y la abría invitándola a entrar.

– ¿Qué tal, si empiezas por el principio de todo esto? –Le preguntó ella entrando por la puerta que el mantenía abierta para ella y que como vio comunicaba con una pequeña estancia que contaba con un mini bar en el que había botellas con líquidos que brillaban a la tenue luz amarilla que despedía un pequeño bombillo en el centro del techo. Cerró la puerta tras ella mientras él servía en dos vasos de cristal un líquido ámbar.

–Son las diez de la mañana, Malfoy, no pienso emborracharme contigo a esta hora.

–Lo que me da a entender que sí lo harías luego.

Fue una afirmación y la castaña sintió como se enfurecía un poco más. Una más, una más y no dudaría en sacar la varita y utilizar uno de esos hechizos que practicaba el padre de Harry en su época de estudiante.

–A veces, Granger, el licor no es solo para perder la cabeza, con un trago no te vas a poner a lloriquear ni vas a empezar a vomitar sobre mi lujosa alfombra.

Vio como ella llevaba la mano al interior de la gabardina y levanto ambas manos en las que llevaba dos vasos en los que repiqueteaba el whisky de fuego, había captado su amenaza.

–Esto solo es fuego contra fuego, Granger, relájate. El licor solo hará que te relajes un poco. Vas a necesitarlo si quieres escuchar mi historia.

Le tendió uno de los vasos y ella lo acepto escépticamente.

–Demasiadas vueltas y demasiadas precauciones. ¿Cómo sé que no has envenenado esto? – Alzó el vaso y el líquido chocó contra las paredes que lo retenían.

–Te acabo de besar, Hermione, y lo volvería a hacer. ¿Por qué haces preguntas tan irritantes? Pensé que querías saber cosas más…relevantes.

Vio como ella se sentaba, aun mirándolo con cautela y con las mejillas arreboladas por su declaración, en un asiento acolchado de tela verde. Lo miró fijamente y dejo el vaso sobre una mesita de centro que había a su lado. Puso su bolso sobre los muslos y se cruzó de brazos, mirándolo altivamente. Esperando.

–Vale – empezó – Al principio de verdad quería perder la memoria. Había mucho caos, muchos muertos, mucha sangre. Quería borrar todo eso, entiende que para los que fuimos los malos de esa guerra, por decisión o por obligación…

–Nadie estaba obligado a nada, Malfoy. Podías haber elegido –Lo interrumpió ella.

–No entiendes como era, amenazó con matar a mi familia, a quitarme todo, torturarme, dejarme vivir por un tiempo, para que viviera atormentado, luego me torturaría de nuevo y luego me mataría. Tal vez tengas razón en decir que tenía la opción de haber elegido la tortura, la muerte lenta; pero para mí, en ese momento no había escapatoria, quería demasiado vivir, quería que mi familia sobreviviera a ese demente…

–Dumbledore…

–Él no era una opción, tenía que matarlo. No podía pedir su ayuda.

–Dumbledore era el mago más poderoso que…

–Si hubiese sido así, nadie había muerto y no habría existido esa guerra. ¿No crees? – Se llevó el cristal a los labios y bebió un sorbo de su contenido antes de continuar – Cuando todo acabó decidí huir, no quería tener contacto con el mundo mágico, quería empezar de nuevo. Lo último que vi fue tu mirada. Estabas aterrada, me sentí como una mierda. Puse todo mi empeño en desaparecer sin dejar huella, fue difícil, tuve que dejar de utilizar magia, aprender a vivir como muggle, vaya mierda, por cierto. – Hermione alzó una ceja –Sin ofender Granger, pero seré mucho más feliz ahora que regrese al mundo mágico.

– ¿Vas a volver? ¿Por qué?

–Bueno, ya sabes que sigo vivo y que no he perdido la memoria, creo que es razón suficiente.

¿Cómo debía tomar eso? Hermione estaba perdiendo la paciencia. Malfoy no había dado detalles de su desaparición y ella seguía sin entender nada.

–Mi madre no supo de mi por un tiempo, hasta que un día entró al invernadero y me vio…Ella piensa, al igual que tú lo pensabas, que me borraron la memoria y que no sé quién soy. Tendré que hablar con ella…

–Así que básicamente sigues siendo un cobarde…

El asintió.

– No era capaz de vivir conmigo mismo Hermione… –La miró fijamente.

– Y me cuentas esto ¿por qué…?...

–Por que vi el perdón en tus ojos ese día.

– ¡No seas ridículo Malfoy! –su actitud la estaba hartando. No era posible, rayaba en lo ridículo, en lo absurdo. Se puso en pie y se dispuso a marcharse.

– Granger…

–Acepte hablar contigo porque pensé que tenías otro argumento para desaparecer, pero lo que dices es que no eras capaz de lidiar contigo mismo y lo que tus acciones habían provocado. Te desapareciste, engañaste a tu madre… ¡Merlín! ¡Engañaste a toda la comunidad mágica! ¿Y ahora dices que vas a volver porque viste el perdón en mis ojos hace ya casi tres años?

–No soy igual que hace tres años… ¡Por todos los demonios! ¡Mira qué tipo de vida estoy llevando! –Señaló la puerta que daba con el invernadero.

– ¿Qué tipo? ¿Esa es tu forma de referirte a la vida en el mundo muggle? ¿Tal mal es para ti vivir así? ¿Te has contagiado de algo, Malfoy? ¿Cómo fuiste capaz de engañar a la mujer que le mintió al mago más temido de toda la historia, solo para salvarte? ¿Esa es tu forma de agradecimiento? ¿Qué demonios estabas pensando maldito hurón? ¡Ah! Claro, olvidé que eres un cobarde, tan cobarde que no pudiste si quiera quitarte la memoria ¿Cómo has podido vivir con eso? ¿Y ahora vas a volver cómo si nada? ¿Qué estás esperando? ¿Lágrimas de agradecimiento por parte de tu madre? Y además ¿Te atreves a besarme? ¿Qué, en nombre de todos los dioses, estabas pensando Malfoy? –Hermione respiraba agitadamente, se había acercado a él, que se había parado y con cada palabra que salida de sus labios la palidez en el rostro de Draco se incrementaba. Ella lo fulminó con la mirada.

–Yo no pensé…

–Exacto Malfoy, no pensaste – Se dirigió hacia donde había quedado el vaso con el licor que él le había dado y se lo tomó sin respirar –Tenías razón, fuego contra fuego. –Dejó el vaso ya vació sobre la mesita y salió azotando la puerta del despacho del rubio dejándolo en una pieza.

Camino despacio hasta el mini bar y se sirvió otro vaso, escucho la campanilla y supo que ella se había marchado.

–Potter. Esto fue idea tuya.

El moreno salió debajo de la capa de invisibilidad con la cabeza agachada.

–No pensé que pasaría esto…

–Exacto Potter, no pensaste.

Gris y verde colisionaron en el aire

 _Bueno, ahora sí, aquí quedé hace tiempo! Que se venga lo bueno!_


	11. Chapter 11

_Después de un tiempo sin escribir, heme aquí._

 _Los personajes no son míos, lo que hice con ellos sí._

-¿Se puede saber en qué coño estabas pensando, Potter?

Había sido un plan casi perfecto, pensó con amargura el moreno, si Hermione no lo hubiera visto…todo habría sido diferente.

-Te callas, Malfoy, estoy tratando de pensar.

Al rubio le salían chispas de los ojos, estaba furioso, todo se había ido al traste, y todo, absolutamente todo era culpa de el idiota del cara raja san Potter.

-Quiero que me expliques algo, Malfoy –Dijo al fin – ¿Por qué Hermione estaba tan furiosa? ¿En serio la besaste? ¿Cómo es eso de que la volvería besar? –Harry sonreía. Malfoy le dio la espalda, ocultando su vergüenza, cómo podía haber sido tan imbécil de olvidar que Potter estaba en la misma habitación que ellos mientras hablaban. Ver la chica y hablar con ella bajaba todas sus precauciones, se debatió consigo mismo sobre si negar el haberla besado o no.

Se dio la vuelta.

-Vale, si, la besé –Parecía derrotado, y Harry lo notó.

-¿Por qué un sangre pura como tú besaría a una hija de muggles como Hermione?

Sabía que Potter estaba disfrutando con todo aquello.

-Me pareció una buena oportunidad para hacerlo, es preciosa, es inteligente, tiene un carácter del demonio, no se deja engañar…-Dejó de hablar al ver la expresión de triunfo que se dibujaba en el rostro de Harry. –Déjalo, Potter –Advirtió en un siseo.

Harry rió y levantó las manos en son de paz.

-Entonces. ¿Qué harás, Draco?

-¿Yo? ¿Qué haré YO? –Malfoy estaba a punto de sufrir una embolia.

-Sí, idiota, tu, qué harás con todo esto.

Draco no pudo contenerse y le tiró el vaso ya vacío que tenía apretado en la mano, pero los reflejos del joven seguían siendo buenos, y logro esquivarlo.

Malfoy se sentó derrotado en el sillón de cuero negro.

-No sé, Potter, esto fue tu idea, no mía.

-Bueno, es que tu idea era estúpida, mira que quitarte la memoria…francamente. ¿No se te podía ocurrir algo mejor? Agradece que fui yo quien te encontró en el Bosque de Dean y te detuvo de hacer la mayor estupidez de tu vida.

Y si, había decidido alejarse de todo, desaparecer, había ido al bosque de Dean, del que había oído hablar a Potter en una ocasión, estaba dispuesto a tomar una de las medidas más drásticas de las que era capaz, y entonces, justo cuando estaba a punto de eliminar cualquier recuerdo que lo uniera a la desesperación que sentía Potter había aparecido. Había dicho que estaba ahí por cuestiones del trabajo, cosas de aurores o algo así, la verdad no lo recordaba. Lo había convencido de no hacer lo que estaba a punto de hacer.

-El plan es que desaparezcas hasta que te sientas lo suficientemente menos cobarde como para enfrentar las cosas –Malfoy lo había mirado mal, pero no había replicado, sabía que Potter tenía razón. –Entonces, cuando quieras volver, tan solo mándame una señal, y nos inventaremos algo sobre el por qué desapareciste y listo.

-¿Por qué, Potter? ¿Por qué me ayudas?

-Dudaste en el último segundo sobre si asesinar a Albus y tu madre me salvó la vida. Creo que puedo devolverle el favor a ella, haciendo que su hijo no sea un estúpido.

Malfoy no dijo nada. Asintió con la cabeza.

Y ahora, ahí estaban 3 años después, y el plan había cambiado de golpe.

-Debería hablar con Mione…-Dijo al fin el moreno. –Algo me dice que quiere matarme.

-No, Potter, tú no la besaste, es a mí a quien quiere matar.

…

No podía quitarse la sensación del cuerpo. Simplemente no podía. Ah cuando lo tuviera delante…lo volvería picadillo. La había besado y se había sentido tan bien, tan, tan, tan bien...

Se llevó el dedo índice a los labios, recordando la lengua del rubio sobre ellos, delineándolos, el tacto de sus manos sobre su piel, sobre su cuello, sobre su pelo, la delicadeza con que la había sujeto a sí. La vehemencia y demanda de sus labios sobre los suyos, los suspiros que había dejado escapar, su aliento con olor a menta.

Suspiró.

Quería volver a verlo, no importaba si había mentido o no…Recordó a Ginny y rápidamente salió del café al que había entrado para tratar de tranquilizarse. La pelirroja debía saber, debía informarla… ¿Sobre qué específicamente? ¿Sobre el beso sobre la mentira monumental de Draco Malfoy?

Agradeció que Harry y Ginny hubieran decidido pasar festividades en Londres, se estaban quedando en la casa de Luna Lovegood, casi a las afuera de la ciudad.

Cuando llegó, escuchó unos gritos, Ginny pensó.

-¿Tu lo sabías? ¿Tú lo ayudaste? ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada Potter?

-Cariño –Alcanzó a oír que respondía Harry, -No le podía decir a nadie que había ayudado a Draco Malfoy a no cometer una estupidez…

-¿Así es como le ocultas cosas a la mujer que espera un hijo tuyo? ¿Debo o no debo confiar en ti, Potter?

Hermione, al otro lado de la puerta hizo un ruidito.

-No es que no puedas confiar en mi….espera… ¿Qué? –Parecía que su amigo se había ahogado de repente.

-Sí, Potter, vas a ser papá –En medio del enojo de Ginny, Hermione supo que sonreía.

-Así que Potter se salva porque se reprodujo, que suerte, ¿Eh, Granger? – Sintió el aliento en la nuca, y las palabras arrestadas en su oído.

-MALFOY! –Exclamó y el otro lado de la puerta la pareja se silenció.


End file.
